


like roses and musk

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Zayn closes his eyes and pulls another drag from his cigarette."</p><p>A cutesy lil N/H/Z drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	like roses and musk

Zayn closes his eyes and pulls another drag from his cigarette.

"I don't like the idea of sitting in my own filth, it's gross." he says from his seat on the lid of the toilet, glasses perched on his nose and book in hand. The air is damp and heavy, thick with steam from the tub where Harry and Niall sit bathing. Classical music plays from the next apartment over and he exhales his smoke just as the tempo picks up.

He opens again and looks over at the boys. All long limbs and lean muscles pushed up as close as the small tub will allow. Niall's hand idly rubs circles into the soft of Harry's thighs and he speaks, barely above a whisper, "Actually he's just too uptight to ever let himself relax fully." 

Harry laughs, and it's throaty and low right in Niall's ear. "Well what a shame...he doesn't know what he's missing," he whispers back. Harry leans down and presses kisses between Niall's shoulderblades, his favourite place to kiss, because the skin is milky white but freckled with brown and so, so pretty. And Niall just relaxes into it, turns warm and pliant under Harry's lips. They stay like that for awhile, eyes closed and breathing softly. They are in their own little world now, focused on nothing but each other's presence.

Zayn coughs. But not really, just enough to make his point clear. Harry looks up and blinks his green eyes slowly, coming back to reality. He smiles sheepishly and mouths an apology. Niall just giggles and Zayn goes back to his book.

Harry washes Niall's back first, his shoulders and arms next, then slips a hand around Niall's waist to rub the bar of soap across the plane of his chest. Then they switch. Harry lets Niall wash his hair for him because he likes the feel of those soft fingers threading easily through thick hair right to his scalp. Niall's hand slips a little and he tugs, accidentally. Harry doesn't flinch, he just purrs softly because it didn't hurt, no actually, it felt nice. He guides Niall's hand to do it again and Niall does, over and over, tugging and pulling and then Harry is moaning and it all becomes too much because Niall...

just...

breaks.

He's giggling, uncontrollably, in only a way Niall can and it's contagious because now Harry is laughing and flipping around to tickle at Niall's sides. The water is cold now but they don't mind. They splash each other and water is flying everywhere, soaking the bathroom floor.

Zayn coughs, louder this time. They both turn to look as he gets up, looking exasperated, and pulls the drain from the tub. He walks out but comes back in with one large towel. "Here." He sets the towel on the side of the tub, "Now hurry up and dry off." And he walks out again.

They wait until they no longer hear his footsteps to step out of the tub. Niall reaches for the towel and Harry slaps his hand away. "Let me." Harry says quietly. Niall blushes, from his cheeks down to his chest, but lets him anyway. Harry is always gentle with Niall and rubs the towel across his skin lightly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. In that moment, Harry thinks Niall has never looked more beautiful, naked and flushed but eyes closed with trust because he knows Harry will do him no harm. When Harry is done, he pulls Niall into a kiss because Niall is soft and warm and delicate, and Niall kisses back, because Harry's hair smells nice, like roses and musk and something distinctively Harry. 

Zayn coughs. He's a smoker so it happens sometimes when he doesn't mean for it to. He really just meant to watch silently, to observe a realness that he seldom sees nowadays. He comes to stand in the doorframe now, guilty-looking but smiling slightly. Harry and Niall smile back, almost simutaneously, and pull him into a hug. And he accepts it, even though Harry is still wet and his hair soaks through Zayn's shirt. They break apart and Zayn slides his shirt off and tosses it to the floor. "C'mon, let's go to bed." 

And he leads them out of the bathroom and into a bedroom, Niall's, and they fall to the bed. They tangle for a second but once all limbs are settled into comfortable positions, Harry and Niall fall asleep. He thinks to himself how lucky he is with a smile.

Zayn closes his eyes and drifts happily off to sleep.


End file.
